Conventionally, amino group-containing polymers are used for various fields such as coagulants, flocculants, printing inks, adhesives, detergent additives, soil conditioners (soil reforming agents), flame retardants, additives for shampoos, hair lacquers, soaps, and cosmetics, anion exchange resins, dye mordants and aids for fibers or photo films, and additives used in the manufacture of paper including spreading agents for pigment, paper strengthening agents, emulsifiers, antiseptic agents, softening agents for paper and fabrics, and additives for lubricants. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a polymer represented by the following formula exhibits excellent performances when used for detergents and the like.

Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses that a detergent composition that contains a polymeric compound having a structural unit derived from a monomer having a vinylpyridine moiety exhibits high detergency.